The Rise of Nyx
by Pookiecorn
Summary: Andy McIntyre has seen everything there is to see at Camp Half-Blood but while Percy was off on his not-so-fun-most-of-the-time adventures Andy was stuck at Camp. After seven years of waiting she finally has an opportunity for a quest. She may find that it's not as fun as she thinks it is, especially when she is dealing with the Goddess of darkness: Nyx.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome to my new fanfiction. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heros of Olympus series sadly. I do own my OC's and the plot of this fanfiction. Also I did not make the cover.

**If You're Wondering:** I'm trying my hardest to not slip into the world of Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu but if I ever do, alert me right away so I can change the character (I hope we won't encounter that problem though).

* * *

I've been through it all, when Percy arrived at Camp, when he went on his first quest and all the other ones after that, I participated in the war between Titans and Gods, I was at camp when we were on the brink of a battle between the Romans and us. It's only a matter of time before Camp Half-Blood faces a new adventure. This time I refused to be left out.

* * *

My name is Miranda McIntyre, or Andy, but everyone calls me the life at Camp has been an easy one. I don't take any pride in that; the whole point of being a demigod is to kill monsters and help the Gods every chance we get. If anyone should be able to go on a quest it's me. I mean, for crying out loud, I have seven beads on my necklace.

I came to camp when I was eleven after an unfortunate encounter with a few harpies at the playground in my town. My dad had already known I was a daughter of the Goddess Iris. He had also been told where to find help for me. Now I only get to see my dad two times a year: Christmas and my birthday.

Most children of Iris don't have to stay year round but it's different for me; within hours of stepping out of camp borders I'm attacked by some stupid monster. It's like I'm a nice big lump of chum and they're some sort of shark. What really makes me angry is the fact that I've been trained to kill them for about seven years and Chiron still won't let me leave. I'm seventeen; they can't make me stay here forever.

Then there is Percy Jackson. I really have no reason to, but I loathe him. He was here for, what, three days, and he gets a quest. Not to mention the fact that he's a child of the Big Three. That is way more dangerous than being a child of Iris. Ugh, the kid just makes me angry.

Anyway, the whole Roman vs. Greek vs. Giant thing has been sorted out. Now everything around camp has settled down; school is about to start and all the half-year residents have left including Percy and most of his posse.

I'm hoping that this year I will finally do something productive, other than teaching the newbies of course. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I teach them to fight with daggers. I used to work with Annabeth, but she's been busy with other things lately. I wish she weren't though, I'm not quite as good as she is; I could use her help. On Tuesday and Thursday I teach canoeing and on weekends I help out with crafts. Today is Thursday, so I'm helping with canoeing down by the lake.

As soon as I finish cleaning the cabin with my cabin mates and attempt to tame my short brown hair I head down to the shore and wait for my friends. The breeze quickly re-messes up my choppy hair. I push the short tendrils out of my face the best I can and look at the Lake. Naiads dart back and forth smiling and splashing at the few people on shore. It doesn't matter that summer is nearly over; thanks to the boundaries of the camp the weather will always be nice around the lake. It's perfect for swimming at all times.

"Sup? You're looking particularly fine this morning" Asks a willowy teenage boy with shoulder length white-blonde hair sarcastically. He'd had come from Tyche's cabin. "You've got a little drool." He said gesturing to the side of his mouth.

"Shut up Lawrence." I furiously rub the drool off my cheek. "Are you ready to lose?" I ask with a smile. Every Thursday Lawrence and I race our canoes to the other side of the lake. Despite our bickering we've been friends since he'd come to camp about five years ago.

"You should really be asking yourself that question, Andy." He smiles in a very lopsided way and begins to walk toward the canoe rack.

"You're on shorty." I say with a chuckle. He dwarfs me by about five inches and is in no way short.

We both drag our canoes across the hot sand and into the clear water. "Alright," He said once we were situated. "On your marks, get set, GO!" He yells across the small ripples.

We both paddle as fast as we can across the lake I'm pulling ahead of him slightly. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins and the little drips of sweat beginning to form on my brow only to be cooled by the breeze. This is my idea of a perfect morning; being outside on the glass smooth lake with my friends. It really doesn't get much better.

I'm about five yards away from victory when a Naiad pops up in front of me unaware of the boat about to smash into her. I feel my eyes go wide and I swerve quickly. Much too quickly. My canoe begins to tip and before I can steady it the boat flips, sending me head first into the warm lake water.

I pop out of the water sputtering, push my hair out of my face, and watch as Lawrence does his victory dance on shore while laughing his head off.

"You just got lucky, Lawrence Peterson!" I yell as I walk towards the shore.

"Lucky is my middle name." He yells back and continues to laugh.

What could I have expected, I mean he is the son of the goddess of Luck. It's kind of like a life hack. He almost always wins at anything. Somebody could train at something for months, swordplay for example, and he could randomly pick up a sword one day and challenge a trained person. Guess who would win? Yup, that's right: Lawrence.

As for my gifts, I can change the color of practically anything, I just have to touch it. I used to do it by accident but I can control it now, it took forever. It only happens accidentally if I'm feeling strong emotions. I also have a certain degree of Photokinesis. It pretty much means I can control light. It's a really hard thing to do, and I pass out the rest of the day if I attempt it. In other words, it's not much help.

I finally make my way out of the water and punch Lawrence in the chest.

"Ooo, that hurt so bad." He says sarcastically putting his hands up halfway in mock terror.

"That's not really what I was aiming for." I say as his shirt turns a neon pink color. He looks around confused for a moment and then looks down to his chest.

"Aw," He says, defeated. "This is the third time this month."

"Well, you deserved it." I laugh, but stop as I see one of our students running towards us. "Carol?" I ask. "What is it?"

"Chiron needs all the counselors in the Big House right now." She says in between gasps of air.

"We need to go. Can you tell the others that we're not having class today?" Lawrence asked Carol. She nods her head and sits on the sand.

"Come on." I say and begin to run with Lawrence close behind.

When we arrived to the Big House and stepped into the Rec room every eye was on us, and it took us a couple of seconds to figure out why. When someone lets out a small giggle we realize how ridiculous we look. I'm still dripping wet, and Lawrence is wearing a pink Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I sigh as I take my place between Nico and Clovis around the ping pong table. The seating arrangements go in order of the number that your cabin has. I'm cabin fourteen; I sit directly across from Percy. It looks like even the half-year counselors are here.

"Now that we're all here," Chiron says with a slight smirk. "early this morning our Oracle, Rachel, released another prophecy. Would you please recite it Rachel?"

_"__The goddess of Night_

_Will cause two pairs of three to fight._

_The world shrouded in eternal dark_

_Will be caused by a single spark._

_Without the Six_

_The Gods will fall to Nyx."_

"There is not much to go off off yet, but is there anyone who would like to take on this challenge?" Chiron asks.

"I can do that." What do you know? The almighty Percy volunteered for a quest. "Annabeth and I both faced her while we were in Tartarus." Sure, why don't you bring up your adventures again? It's not like there is a person in here who hasn't been on a quest yet. Oh wait, that's the majority of us.

"Two pairs of three?" Annabeth asks. "That seems odd. Usually it's only three, or in the last case it was seven."

"It is very strange, Annabeth." Chiron confirms. "But we must do as the prophecy says."

"Obviously Percy and I, we've both seen her and her house. We'll know what to expect." She says. "Who else though?"

"We must leave the Romans out of this one; they don't need any more trouble from us." Chiron states.

"Chiron," I say. "I need to have this quest."

"Andy, are you sure you're ready for this?" He asks.

"Of course I'm ready!" I say raising my voice. "I've been ready since the minute I came here!"

"I suppose you have been here awhile, maybe you should get a quest." He says, almost as if it were to himself.

I'm about to blow up. Yes, I have been here awhile. That is, if you consider seven years of my life 'awhile'. I have to stay calm; if I flip he may think I'm not responsible enough. "I can do this Chiron."

"Okay, it is settled, Andy and Percy will lead the quest." Chiron announces.

"I choose Lawrence to be one of my companions." I say as I look over to him. "If you want to, I mean."

"I'm in." He says simply.

"Nico, you should come too. You've made it out of Tartarus, and know what to expect." Percy suggests. "And Annabeth, of course."

"You guys will need a ride, and I like heat." Leo says with a grin. "Can I suggest myself as the sixth person?" He looks at all of us questioningly.

"Yea," I say. "That wouldn't be too bad. We will need some comic relief." The other four nod in agreement.

"It's settled then, you have tonight to plan. You will all leave in the morning." Chiron declares.

* * *

**A/N (Again, sorry): **I'm not trying to make Percy sound like a dick, it's just, she doesn't know yet. She's only seeing the side of him that gets all the glory and attention. Also, Percy and Andy won't end up together. I firmly believe that Percy and Annabeth should be together. I don't want romance to be the main focus of this fanfiction, but there might be a little on the side. Thanks for reading, if you feel like it tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

What was I thinking? Me, In Tartarus? I probably should have thought this through before running into it blindly. I could die. Or even worse; Lawrence could die. Why did I drag him into this? I'm so stupid, gods; I should have taken an easier quest. I should have left this to the professionals. Not to mention, I'm going against the goddess of Night. My mother is the goddess of rainbows; I stand no chance.

"Andy?" Annabeth asks as she walks towards the lake. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hey." I try a small smile when I look up to her. After the meeting I excused myself claiming I needed ointment or whatever then I went down to the lake, and I've been here for about fifteen minutes.

The sand crunched as she takes the spot next to me. She doesn't say anything; she just looks out at the clear water glistening in the sunlight. The breeze brings the smell of sunbaked strawberries and pine. I could stay here forever. I have to leave though; I've already made a commitment.

I glance to my left where Annabeth is sitting. She looks so confident, not that she shouldn't. I mean, she's been everywhere and saved the world countless times. I wish I could have that kind of self-assurance. I wonder if she can tell that I'm scared.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Annabeth asks.

"The quest you mean?"

"Yes." She answers.

"I guess." I pause for a few seconds, what do I even tell her? "I've always wanted my own quest, I mean, who hasn't? But now that I have one, I feel like I could mess up so easily. I bet you think that's stupid. You and Percy have been on countless quests, I bet you don't even feel the least bit scared." I say as I twirl a piece of grass between my pale fingers.

"You're wrong there. I'm absolutely terrified, Tartarus was… I can't even explain it." She shakes he head. "It's defiantly not a place you'd want to vacation in." She says, letting out a tiny chuckle. Her fear doesn't ease mine at all; if Annabeth Chase is terrified by something, then you should probably be too.

"Every time I go on another quest," She continues. "It never gets easier. I get nervous, and I think that I should back out. Then I think, if I don't do it, who will? It's my job, even if I don't want it."

"At least you always have Percy." I say looking at the frayed piece of grass in my hand

"Hey, is it getting dark? Or is it just me?" I ask. For a moment, it looks like a deep grey-purple cloud is rolling across the sky. When I look closer, past the mist, I see the reality. It's not even noon, and night has fallen.

She nods. "We need to get to the Big House."

"Chiron, what's going on?" I ask as soon as we reach the Rec room.

He turns his wheel chair away from the window. "I believe," He pauses ominously. "That the prophecy has begun."

* * *

**A/N:**How are you? Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I'm leaving this weekend and I wanted to get the story rolling before I left. Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"You will have to leave early, I'm not sure if we can afford to waste anytime we have." Chiron continues.

Just as Chiron finished, Percy burst into the room, his arms filled with supplies.

"Oh good, you're already here." Percy says while unloading his share of supplies on the pool table. "Leo is loading up the Argo II; it should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," I say. "What kind of things should I bring?"

"Well, first of all, you will need very sturdy clothes but make sure you'll be able to stay cool; it's really hot down there, but it's also cold sometimes." Percy explains as he fumbles around with his stuff. "Bring multiple weapons; you never know what we might encounter. And most importantly, we should bring a lot of food; the River of Fire can barely keep us going, and plus, that stuff is way too spicy for my liking, so pack energy bars and water. The river should be are last resort. Also, make sure you can secure your backpack onto yourself so it doesn't fall off on the trip down."

"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes." I say as the door closes behind me.

The sky looks even more ominous than before, it's so dark I can see every star and make out every constellation. I don't know what the mortals are seeing, but it's probably along the lines of a really bad storm. It's crazy how easy it is to deceive them.

I head towards the camp store. Inside there are a few people milling around, but I don't stop to say hello. I quickly grab the sturdiest looking bag; it's black and has about a bazillion pockets. I walk over to the other wall and stuff one of the pockets full of ambrosia and shove a few bottles of nectar into another pocket along with three boxes of energy bars. At the next wall I grab rope, hooks, a flash light, and extra batteries. When I reach the middle of the store I take a new pair of combat boots, a thick leather jacket, and a belt that I can stick my weapons and other little things in. I begin to walk out the door when I'm stopped by the casher.

"Hey, you can't take all that stuff without paying!" He shouts angrily.

"You can just put it on my tab." I say as I walk out the door not even looking at him.

I sprint towards my cabin and grab a couple changes of clothes along with my dagger. It has a black-grey blade about the length of my forearm and fits perfectly into the loop in my belt. Next, I head over to the armory and put a dozen short throwing knives in my bag, even though distance isn't really my strong suit. Lastly, I take a long celestial bronze sword with a sheath that fits perfectly into the other side of my belt.

I zip my bag and then set off towards the clearing near the amphitheater where Leo had parked the Argo II. When I reach it, I see that almost everyone that is going is already there.

"Are we ready to go?" Leo asks as he climbs down the long ladder with little smudges of oil on his face.

"Actually, we're not." Percy says with a slight frown.

"What, why?" I ask.

"Nico seems to have disappeared." Annabeth says.

"I'll try an Iris message, give me a second." I pull out a golden Drachma and through it into the air. One of the perks of being a child of the goddess Iris is that I don't need a rainbow to summon the message or the exact place of the person. "O Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Show me Nico di Angelo."

A picture began to form in midair, it's Nico.

"Nico, where are you?" I ask, trying to figure out the background, it's too dark though.

"I'm not coming." He said simply.

"What?!" The five of us chorused.

"I'm needed in the Underworld, I can't come." He says as he looks at something that isn't shown in the picture.

"You have to Nico, no one else can come on such short notice." Percy pleads.

"I'm not coming Percy," He says looking directly into Percy's eyes. "I've got to go." He swipes his leather clad arm over the picture and it instantly dissolves.

"We'll go without him." Percy says angrily and begins the trip up the rope ladder. Not one of us dares to say anything but Leo trails behind him.

"Do you guys have your bags?" Annabeth asks.

Lawrence and I both nod and follow Annabeth as she begins to climb.

When we reach the top Annabeth suggests that we hold a meeting in the Mess hall and eat some lunch. We all agree and make our way towards the room. As soon as we're all seated Annabeth starts sprouting ideas.

"There are only four entrances that we know of and one of them is closed." She says, referencing the Doors of Death. "That leaves the one beneath Rome, the one in the Underworld, the one we found in the Labyrinth. I personally think we should use the one beneath Rome; Percy and I have both been there. Plus, it's hard to find anything in the Labyrinth, and the one in the Underworld is unpredictable. Does everyone agree?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go set courses for Rome." Leo says as he abandons his chair and makes his way out of the room, no doubt heading for Festus.

"Alright, so one we get to Arachne's old chamber we have to fall down the pit again." She continues with a shiver, as if recalling a bad memory. "Then, like before, Percy will grab us with the water of the river Cocytus. You're going to want to wear long pants and gloves; the sand is made of glass. Then we'll follow the Phlegethon. From then on, we have to wing it. There is no way of knowing what they have planned; there could be armies of monsters."

Since when have the words 'wing it' been in Annabeth's vocabulary? How could Annabeth not have a plan? I mean, she is Annabeth after all.

When Leo got back, we ate. All the tableware was enchanted to give us any food we would like and the wall showed us scenes from camp.

Something in my stomach aches. I'm leaving the only home I've ever really known and I'm not even sad about leaving. Maybe the shock of it will come later. For god's sake, I'm going to Tartarus.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! I have to do **A ****LOT** of research to write this FanFiction. Which sadly takes away all my free time, needless to say, this isn't an edited story. Sorry about that. I'd really like to know what you think of my story! It'll help me get motivation to write. Also, if you have any suggestions about my writing in general, or the plot of the story, feel free to review or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


End file.
